Conventionally, biped walking robots have been developed that imitate physical mechanism and movement of a biped walking animal such as a human being.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a walking control device of a legged mobile robot configured to have a body and a plurality of leg links each connected to the body through a first joint and each having at least a second joint so as to walk while supporting a self-weight alternately by the plurality of leg links.
The conventional walking control device, including servo motors provided at the individual joints of the robot for controlling an angle of each joint to follow a target value, detects an inclination angle and/or an inclination angular velocity of the body in terms of an absolute angle (angle with respect to a direction of gravity) and adds a correction amount obtained by multiplying a detected value by a predetermined gain to a control value of the first joint and/or the second joint of the leg links on a free leg side.